


Date Day

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Branding, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Steve takes you on a special date and then you have some sexy time after.





	Date Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Very improper tattoo aftercare, if you get a tattoo this is not the correct way to take care of it. But we’re in the MCU so they have better technology/ink then us so suspend some disbelief
> 
> A/N 2: This got away from me and ended up super fluffy 
> 
> Also...there is some dom/sub stuff going on so stay away if that's not your thing

“Why so secretive?” You swung your hand forward as you walked, happy it was holding your boyfriend’s. “You’re up to something.”

“Why do I have to be up to something? Can’t I just want to enjoy a nice walk with my beautiful girlfriend?” Steve shook his head. 

“The past two years I think I’ve come to know everything there is to know about Captain America.” You rolled your eyes.

“And you’re still here anyway.” Steve brought your hand to his lips and gave a kiss. “Besides, when have you known me to spoil a surprise?”  
A surprise. The word was enough to make your stomach flip. It figured this wasn’t an innocent walk. Steve had a destination in mind.

The Brooklyn apartments gave way to little storefronts. You wondered how far away from home you were going to walk. In reality, you were trying to think about anything that wasn’t what surprise Steve had in store today. 

You winced and unconsciously ran your hand over your ass. His last “surprise” had been playing around with plugging you, and while some of it was enjoyable you were happy that phase had ended. 

“Lost in thoughts Y/N?” Steve knew exactly what you were thinking and your nerves ignited under his stare. 

He never took you to the shop he got his “goodies” from, he’d always just came home with them. Your nipples went hard at the memory of the first pair of clamps he’d put on you. Of course, the reminder sent a jolt of desire to your core and you bit your lip. 

“I see you getting all worked up Doll.” Steve stopped walking and spun you to face him. “Anything you would like to share?” 

“Just…whatever this surprise is, is it going to hurt?” You looked at those devilish blue eyes and another tremble went over you. 

“Only at first.” He put his hands on your shoulders. “But nothing you can’t handle.” 

You bit back the moan that wanted to come out. Unsure if it was in anticipation or trepidation over what was to come. 

“Relax.” His giant hands ran down your arms and cupped your elbows. “Have I ever done anything to you that you didn’t enjoy in the end? Even when you were a little reluctant at first?” 

Your mind tried to find one, but honestly, even the time he’s brought out a flogger you’d found some pleasure in that, so you shook your head and felt the tension in your shoulders dip out. 

“You’re right.” You turned to walk again. “I trust you.” 

Instead of Steve following you he stayed put. When your arm got straight out you looked behind at him. 

“We’re here.” He tugged you back into him. 

Your head spun, and then you saw the sign: Tattoo and Piercing. 

It made you flick your tongue and tug on your ear as your nipples ached at the thought of a piercing. 

“I don’t want any piercings.” Something about it didn’t settle right with you. 

“What about a tattoo?” Steve gave you puppy dog eyes. “You’ve mentioned wanting one in the past? Why not today?”

You felt a rush of relief that you weren’t leaving here with a needle being jabbed through your skin, but then you remembered the tattoo gun was also a needle. 

“It’s so permanent.” You’d only talked about it in the hypothetical. “I don’t know.”

“That’s the point.” Steve pulled open the door and led you inside the tiny shop. “You should find out.”

It was clean, spotless in fact with lavender walls displaying tattoo books. There was a buzzing sound coming from the back, but there was a wall giving the person privacy. 

“Just a second,” someone called from behind the wall.

You went to the books and started flipping. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? There was a variety of feminine pictures, butterflies, hearts, stars, bow, and flowers. Some of the details on the flowers were beautiful. 

“How can I help you?” You were expecting a burly man, covered in tattoos, but the artist looked like an average guy, who broke out in a beaming smile when he saw Steve. “Captain.”

Steve held out his hand and the worker was bright with glee. You enjoyed watching the effect your boyfriend had on people. 

“Big fan of your work.” The man started to give Steve accolades and you zoned out, your attention back on the tattoos. 

They were talking in the background, but you were more interested in the flower pictures. Maybe some lilies? Or a single rose? You stopped when you saw one that was the top of the flower like you were looking down at a real one. The pink details were amazing. 

“Alright.” You turned your head to look at Steve. “I’ll get a tattoo. This one.” 

“Nice choice.” The man walked over to the book, he scribbled down the number. “Let’s head to the back.” 

A wave of giddiness came over you, this wasn’t something you normally did. It was very outside of the box. 

“Where should I get it?” You asked Steve as you touched your shoulder. “Maybe here?”

“I was thinking.” He held out his arm and pulled you close, then ran his fingers down to your hip and slid them to your right lower back. “Right here.” 

You turned your head and arched your back, trying to see the spot. 

“I always recommend not going visible for the first tattoo.” The artist held open the door. “You can always get more, but it’s hard to have them removed.”

“What about your other client?” You followed the man while Steve trailed behind. “And are you getting one too?” 

“Not today Y/N.” Steve laughed. “It’s all about you.”

“I was just touching up myself.” The tattoo guy looked over his shoulder. “Don’t be nervous. It doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as people complain about.”

“This is so impulsive.” You bit your finger. “I can’t believe I’m doing this!”

“But you’re happy right?” Steve’s hand was still on your hip.

You looked behind him and nodded your head. He gave you his ‘I-told-you-so’ look.

“Alright.” The man tapped a table. “Lay down here, I’ll go get the stencil.” 

Steve sat in a chair right in front of you so you rested your chin on your hands and looked at him. He held his palm out for you and you stuck yours against it. 

“In case you need something to squeeze?” Steve winked. 

“You know this was really sweet of you.” Guilt started to pour in for your earlier thoughts about what surprise meant. 

“Just a little treat for my baby.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead. 

“You ready?” The artist came back in, stencil in hand.

“Yes.” You shook your hips sending out the last of your nerves. “I’m ready.”

~~~

The man was right. It didn’t hurt that bad. Randomly you would squeeze down on Steve’s fingers, but for the most part, it was fine.

“About to wrap things up.” The buzzing of the needle stopped. 

“That quick?” You didn’t know how long tattoos normally took. 

“It’s been at least thirty minutes.” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

A mist was prayed on your back and you tried to turn your head to see the flower, but the angle wasn’t right. The liquid felt good on your skin and the artist wiped it down with a towel. 

“Don’t take the bandage off for an hour.” He slapped something on your back. 

“Wait! I want to see it. Don’t you have a mirror or something?” You noticed a handheld one on the counter. 

“Shit! I knew I forgot something.” The man shook his head. “Sorry, but the bandage is already on. If I take it off now I’d risk damaging the tattoo.” 

You saw him starring at Steve nervously, you were used to that. People were always getting intimidated by your boyfriend and doing the wrong this as a result. 

“Well what else?” You pushed yourself up so your legs hung off the table, and looked over your shoulder, barely being able to see the white bandage before you pulled your shirt down. “No swimming? Neosporin?” 

“That’s the old ink.” He stood up and crumbled the towel in the ball. “This stuff, keep it covered for an hour and then you’re fine. Colors won’t fade either.” 

“I guess I’ll have to tell you how much I love it in an hour.” You frowned as you stood up. “What should we do to kill the time?” 

“There’s a bar across the street.” Steve squinted his eyebrows. “I was hoping I could watch the last thirty minutes of the game?” 

You gritted your teeth as you nodded, not really interested in sports or even knowing what game he was talking about. 

“There’s also a nail salon next door.” Steve laughed as he put his arm around your shoulder. “How about you go treat yourself and I’ll come pick you up when the game is done. Then we can walk home for the big unveiling?” 

“Sounds good to me.” You held your hand out and looked at your nails, they could use some attention. 

“Go on.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’ll pay and see you in about thirty.” 

It really was turning into a treat yourself day.

~~

“Did your team win?” You stood up from the manicure table right when Steve walked in.

“They did.” Steve leaned in for a quick kiss, which you happily obliged. “You all done here?”

“Yep, paid before I sat down at the dryer.” You held out your nails. “I went with pink to match my new tattoo.”

You couldn’t help the smile coming on your face. You with a tattoo, you never would have thought it. 

“Let’s head home.” Steve offered his hand as he led you out of the store. 

It was a quick walk, but you kept repeating yourself.

“I can’t wait to see it, I feel like a kid on Christmas, do you think it’s as pretty as the picture?” 

“Better. You’re going to love it.” Steve reassured you the entire walk.

“Did you get a good look at it when he was doing it?” You didn’t notice Steve checking in on him at all.

“Nope. I’ll see it for the first time with you.” He gave you a wink. “Might as well undress all the way so I can take in the entire view.” 

You grew warm, remembering your dirty thoughts about the earlier surprise. By the time you got to your apartment, you were practically wiggling your hips. 

As Steve was unlocking the door you ran your nails down his back, putting your body right behind his as you nipped at him, unsure what had gotten you so turned on. The tattoo? The mini pampering? Or just how amazing he was in bed and the fact you were seconds away.

When he opened the door, you practically pushed him inside as your hands went to the bottom of his shirt and started to tug. 

“Woah woah woah.” Steve pushed your hands down and spun around to hold you. “Don’t you want to check out your ink first?” 

“I thought you wanted a full viewing.” You tried to kiss his neck, but he pulled back. 

“Slow down hot stuff.” Steve took your hand. “I want to see this first.”

You pouted as he walked you into your bedroom and then to the full-length mirror. He stood behind you and you raised your arms, eager to get undressed and into bed with the man. Steve pulled your shirt off and tossed it on the floor, leaving you in your bra and jeans. 

“Does it hurt?” He took a step back and looked at the bandage. 

“Not really.” You licked your lips. “Some other sensations are taking over.” 

“Well here we go.” The adhesive tugged at your bandage and another smile came over you.

Steve was right. You should take some enjoyment in the unveiling. 

“That is so hot Y/N.” Now Steve’s mouth was on your neck and his hands went to your pants.

“Wait.” You tried to twist, but he held you still. “Now I want to see!” 

“Oh do you?” He slid your jeans down your hips. 

You kicked off your sandals and you stepped out, still squirming against him. Then you felt him rub your tender skin while he licked your neck.

“Does that hurt?” Steve locked eyes with you in the mirror. “When I touch it?”

“Like a bruise a little.” You were more interested in getting the view now. “Let me see it! Please.” 

“Well since you asked so nicely.” There was a hint of wickedness to Steve’s voice when he dropped his grip on you.

You turned to look at it, ready to see the pretty pink petals, but instead shades of red, blue, and silver came into view.

“What?” You didn’t understand. “Is this some sort of trick?” 

There was no beautiful flower, instead on your lower right back was a clear image of Captain America’s shield. Your hand touched it, hoping it was a sticker, but the skin was yours. Branded with your boyfriend’s logo. 

A mix of rage, confusion, and shock made it hard for you to think about what to say next. You shut your eyes as tears threatened to burst forward. 

You had experimented enough for the man. This was too much; he’d gone too far. 

“How could you think this was okay?” You pinched your eyes shut tighter, hoping to keep the situation out of your mind. “You branded me!” 

When you opened your eyes ready to shriek at Steve you saw he had taken his shirt off. He was insane if he thought you were interested in sex after this. Hell, you might never speak to him again. 

Before you could scream your eyes caught it. On his left pec, there was a flower. It was a mix of pinks and purples and little flecks that looked like glitter. It was far more beautiful and intricate than the one you had picked out.

“I told him about you, that you were likely to pick a flower, something feminine and sharp, with details. I told him how much I loved you and how I wanted to be with you forever, how you like to try new things, indulge me, and he had this custom designed for you.” Steve was trying to fight the smile you saw growing in the corners of his mouth.

You didn’t want to let go of the anger, but Steve’s tattoo was so gorgeous and you couldn’t help but reach out and run your fingers over it. Unsure whether you wanted to thank him for the gesture or punch him for the shield permanently on your body. 

“It’s…” Your eyes went to his. You didn’t know how to finish the sentence. “Forever.” 

“Like I want us to be.” He reached into his back pocket and you brought your hands to your face to cover the quiet scream that was about to come out. 

Always a sucker for tradition Steve dropped to one knee and held out a ring box. He flipped the lid to show the sparkliest, most beautiful ring you had ever seen. 

“Marry me.” He took your elbow and pulled your shaking left hand toward him. 

You let out a gasp as he fit the diamond to your finger. Before you could say yes Steve popped back up again. He put his arms under your ass and lifted you into the air while slamming his lips to yours. 

He spun you around as you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He carried you the few feet to the bed before setting you on the edge of the mattress and breaking the kiss. 

“Take it all off.” Steve undid his pants and pushed them down. “Now.” 

You nodded as you unhooked your bra and shimmied out of your panties, tossing them to the floor. Steve was undressed by the time you were done and you held out your arms to him as you fell onto your back. 

He tapped your leg, pushing it to the side and rolling you on to your stomach. Then his hands were on your hips, guiding you on to all fours. 

You didn’t normally start in this position, but you were wet enough he could slam into you in any way. 

“So hot seeing my mark on you.” He ran his hand over the tattoo. “Knowing I’ll be on you forever.” 

The sparkly diamond on your finger had pretty much erased all ill will about the tattoo. 

“I’ll be with you forever.” You looked at the ring.

You tried to arch your back, and part your knees a little, eager to feel him inside of you. But instead, you felt him dip his head down. A moan left your lips as his mouth met your shoulder.

He licked and kissed at your skin, with random nips, until he got to your lower back, then his tongue ran out over your new marking and he placed a soft kiss. You moaned as he replaced his tongue with his thumb and went on his knees behind you. 

“Whenever I see this.” He pushed his thumb down, sending a dull ache through your body. “I’ll know your mine.” 

“I’m always yours.” You wiggled your hips, your pussy feeling empty for him. “Forever.” 

Steve finally lined up with your dripping entrance and your arms gave out as he pushed inside. It didn’t matter if it was the first time or the millionth time, feeling him slide into your body always made you shake. 

“Mmmm.” You let out a moan as you fell forward onto your elbows. 

“You like it don’t you?” Steve continued to stretch you as he rubbed your tattoo. “Having my brand on your body? Being marked as mine?” 

His words were making your vision swirl. 

“Tell me.” He stilled his descent into your body. “Tell me you like it.” 

“No.” You turned and looked over your shoulder. Instead of making eye contact with him you went to the flower on his chest. “I love it.” 

Seeing Steve’s tattoo sent another flare over you and you pushed your hips back, taking some control and impaling yourself.

He dug his fingers into your hips as he settled all the way inside, making you gasp with relief. You were finally full. 

There wasn’t a lot of work up needed, both of you knew that. You gripped the comforter as Steve started railing in and out of you, his cock bringing your pussy to life on a cosmic level. 

“Hot. Fucking hot and sexy.” Steve’s finger brushed down on your tattoo again. “Nobody is ever going to see you like this but me, for the rest of your life.”

You lifted your head and looked over your shoulder. Steve’s eyes were glued to the tattoo, yours went to the flower on his chest. You bit your lip looking at it and decided you wanted a taste. 

With one push of your arms you raised your self so your back was against his chest. He seemed surprised by the movement but continued to thrust. You pushed his hands off your hips and moved forward. 

“Wha…” Before Steve got the question out you slammed him down to the mattress and crawled on top of him. 

There was no time wasted while you straddled him and lowered yourself down on his cock, now you were on top with a perfect view.

“This means yours all mine.” You rocked your hips as your fingers danced across the flower. “Nobody is ever going to take you like this again. Nobody but me.” 

Steve let out a low grunt and flexed his hips, making you bob slightly. You kept that pace, your hips rocking, his flexing. It created a wonderful sensation that you knew would take you over the edge. 

His hands went up your sides to your breasts, the position giving him plenty of access. Another moan escaped your lips as he cupped down the side until he had one in each palm, squeezing down. 

“Forever baby.” He pulled his hands down until his fingertips were at your nipples. 

With a pinch you became undone. Pleasure shot all across your body, your pussy humming with delight as you fell forward onto his chest. He kept flexing his hips, elongating your release and bringing on his own.

The flower was right next to your face, and you couldn’t help but stick your tongue out and run it over the marking. 

“Ugh.” Steve’s hands went to your hips and he pushed down hard, stilling your body as he flexed up.

There was no doubt he was filling you now. Coating your walls with his juices.

You stayed on his chest, alternating between looking at the flower and your new ring. Steve rubbed your back as he softened inside of you, placing a light kiss on your head. 

Technically, he didn’t ask you to marry him, he just told you-you were marrying him. Taking control, just like how he tricked you with the tattoo. But in the end, you were happy with the proposal and your new ink. You hoped the rest of your life was filled with surprises.


End file.
